Snape's Adventures in Babysitting
by Potion Mistress Lita
Summary: Astoria wants Draco to spend more time with her without Scorpius so he dumps him off at his Godfather's house for a few days. Ah, the mayhem I am about to cause. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape was sitting in his comfy slightly worm leather armchair in front of the fireplace. The room was dark and decorated in mahogany stained tables, brown arm chairs and two of the four walls were stuffed with an assortment of books he had accumulated throughout his life thus far. The greasy bat of the dungeons lived in a small house on Spinner's End in London surrounded by muggles and a nutty old witch who lived down the street, he wanted a life in solitude during the breaks from being a teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This was how he liked to spend his evenings, no noise other than his slender fingers turning a page in his book and made the crackling of a warm fire every once in a while, it was relaxing.

Finally after nonstop reading for 2 hours he set his book down, and leaned back in his arm chair and sighed. He was bored, 3 months ago Severus had been forced against his will to babysit Remus Lupin's kid, Teddy the little bundle of "joy" did bring some kind of excitement into his usual routine and he sort of missed it now. His thoughts then wondered off to Lilly, his first and only love, what it would have been like to have kids...he shook his head WHAT WAS HE THINKING?.

"I need a drink." He said to himself and got up to go to the kitchen and took out a bottle of Firewhisky. _Atleast the brat taught me to always keep a supply of the good stuff on hand._ He smiled and raised the amber liquid to his lips and heard an enormous crash in his living room.

"FATHER! WHY CAN'T I GO WITH YOU!" Was all he heard and instantly realized who had just come crashing into the silence and groaned. _Whyyyyyy_, He thought to himself before heading back in.

Sitting in his armchair was a young boy with white blonde hair, grey eyes and a pointed face. "Draco did you take a fountain of youth potion?" He asked stepping forward, the kid in the armchair looked up at him giving him a clear 'what the hell?' face.

"Severus, I'm over here." Came a voice a little ways away from the boy, Severus looked at him, it was an older version of the boy but he had a goatee. "I'm assuming you've met my son Scorpius."

"I was wondering where he got his temper tantrums from." He smirked and took a sip from his glass. "Want one?"

"I would if this was a social visit, I heard through the grapevine you babysat the werewolf's kid." Severus sprayed his drink out, _that werewolf will pay for mentioning that to ANYONE. _Draco raised an eyebrow at his godfather. "Charming...Anyways, I need someone to watch Scorpius for a while. Astoria keeps saying something about not spending enough time with her so I'm going on vacation for a few days with her."

"Father!" I want to go with you, or if I can't go I am 10 years old and old enough to take care of myself!" Scorpius was staring at his father fuming from the chair.

"Scorpius, we've been through this before, your mother and I are going by ourselves for alone time."

"You don't love me anymore...that's why your leaving me..."

"Figured it out for yourself did you?" Teased Draco keeping his mask like face while his sun pouted in the chair. "Your not old enough to stay alone by yourself unless you start to act your age not a 3 year old who tantrums around the house when he doesn't get his way."

"Interesting because I thought that was the Malfoy way." Severus smirked and earned a glare for Draco. "Don't tempt me to ask him to do his worst Severus, it will be like a bomb going off in this tiny place."

"So you were saying a few days?" Asked Severus thinking that he would have to spend 3 days with a stuck up little brat like the new Malfoy heir. "What if I say no?"

"Too bad for you then, Cass!" He yelled and a tiny pop was heard a small house elf arrived and brought all of Scorpius' things with her. There was 2 trunks and a smaller suit case. "Well I'll be off then." Draco said and in a minute he disappeared in a flash of green flames leaving Severus and Scorpius alone in the small house.

A/N: First story ever xD, This is a continuation of Snape's Adventures in Babysitting by Kurioda (She wrote the adventure for Teddy Lupin go check it out as I won't be making one for Teddy and you can't improve on perfection xDDD). I will be making an adventure with all of the new generation Harry Potter kids (Harry&Ginny's kids, Ron&Hermione's kids). Any constructive critisim is welcome, later chapters will be longer I just wanted to get this story going and Chapter 2 will be up in a few days if not tonight. Laterz!


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sat down in the armchair across from Scorpius who had proceeded with glaring at his sitter. Snape however just sat there sipping his Firewhisky without a care in the world, eventually just picking up another book and reading it. Ocassionally he looked over his book to see the young Malfoy still glaring and went back to his book.

The silence was beginning to get to Scorpius, surely this man was a pushover from the way he dressed and greasy hair. No one would dress like that if they had power, even his grandfather maintained his appearance and to him he was an old fart.

"It's not nice to think of your grandfather as an old fart ." Severus smirked as Scorpius jumped. "How did you?"

"Trade secret."

The silence again engulfed the room and Scorpius was beginning to get bored, this man was boring all he did was read, his father at least yelled at someone once in a while. _Wonder what it takes to make him tick? _He asked himself and got off of the chair and made his way into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Asked Snape dropping his book into his lap and looking behind the chair.

"To get a drink, is that okay or do I need to send you a written proposal to get off my ass and get something for myself?" Sneered Scorpius opening the fridge to see what the old git had to drink.

Snape's lip curled, _smartass_, "I'll let it slide for now but you better watch out for next time."

"You're not gonna pull your teeth out and start chasing me through your house snapping them at me are you?" Scorpius had found some fruit punch and went looking through the cupboards for a glass.

"I will tell you the consequences for your actions when it requires a punishment ." Said Severus returning to his book.

Scorpius finally found a glass and poured a glass of juice, draining it a second later. He made his way to the living room again and stopped dead in his tracks. "Why are you sitting in my chair?"

"Your chair?" Asked Severus looking up again.

"Yea I was just sitting there and went to get a drink."

"I am aware of the actions that you have performed in my house you left this chair." He could not believe he was having this juvenile conversation.

Frustrated Scorpius had decided to try and force him out of HIS chair, he snuck up behind Snape and tapped him on the shoulder and quickly hid on the other side to be greeted by a blank expressioned Severus. "You're going to need to do better than that."

"I'm hungryyy." Groaned Scorpius collapsing face first on a sofa next to the window.

"So make something."

"I want you to make it."

"Does it require a written proposal asking what you would like for to eat?" Asked Snape.

"Yes, I want a 3 course dinner with garlic bread with cheese on it, followed by a roast chicken and mashed potatoes with corn on the cob and finally an ice cream sundae."

Severus got up and went in to the kitchen, leaving Scorpius looking triumphant, maybe he could get this guy to do stuff for him. In about 10 minutes her heard Snape call for him and he entered the kitchen. At the table was Severus already eating a pile of bright orange noodles. "This isn't what I asked for.

"Suck it up, I know your father likes it and I believe it or not have a life that I do not want to spend cooking for two." He watched Scorpius sit down and pick at it. "What?"

"Will you at least tell me what I'm eating?" Asked Scorpius.

"It's called Kraft Dinner, now eat."

Scorpius scooped up some of the noodles with a spoon and put it in his mouth and was taken in by its cheesy goodness in a second. "Oh my god! What have I discovered!" He began shovelling it inside his mouth at an alarming rate choking only once but not badly enough to for the hymlick manuever. "That wasn't so bad." Admitted Scorpius, leaning back in the chair.

Severus checked his watch, "Bedtime." He got up and put the dishes away.

"I'm not tired." Said Scorpius with a smirk on his face.

Severus finally deciding now was the time to put a bit of pressure on this snarky kid by closing in on him resting one hand on the back of the chair and the other on the edge of the table making sure to get in his face. "Go to bed before I give you a month's detention when you start your first year at school."

Scorpius merely stared back at Severus. "Is that all? I can think of about 10 worse punishments I have received from my nanny, surely someone atleast a year younger can think of something better." He got up and walked to the doorway and turned. "By the way she's 90."

Severus was fuming now, normally a student wouldn't have gotten away with this many incidents but Scorpius was really starting to press his buttons. He got up and sprinted after Scorpius who was already running through the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late now around 10pm in Snape's home, again he was curled up and happy with a good book in his favourite arm chair. There's was no sound in the room at all it was peaceful, nothing could have spoiled this perfect moment. Except for the constant vibrations coming from the floor, the house was quite literally shaking. Severus had decided to take one of Scorpius' smartass remarks quite literally, after he chased said young wizard through the door he transfigured a hallway table into a giant pair of wind up chattering teeth that were now chasing him through the house. Snape had then calmly walked into the living room placing wards in the doorway so he could not get in where he was and put up Silencing charms after losing the amusement of just sitting there and listening to the boys girlish high pitched screams echoing through the rest of the house.

The teeth would not harm him, much, just a small nip that would be uncomfortable not enough pressure to leave bruises but it scared the pants off the kid all the same. Scorpius was learning quickly not to test 'Uncle' Snape. Many times he had tried to go into the living room and was rebounded off the invisible wards before running off with the chattering teeth close behind.

Snape checked his watch again it was 11:30pm, it was his bedtime now, he waved his wand and released the wards and charms. The screaming was hoarse now and they were coming closer, Scorpius ran inside the living room and behind Snape who had a triumphant smirk on his face. The teeth entered the doorway and snape pointed his wand at the pair of dentures. "Revertor" The teeth transformed back into the table. "Ready for bed or do you want a few more laps around my house?" He asked walking forward and levitating the table back into place.

"Yes." Scorpius said stiffly. "Wait until my father hears about this."

"Your father said the same thing and never gained independence until a very old age." He led him up the stairs and opened the door. The room was dusty and old looking, pieces of parchment were scattered on the floor and cobwebs lined the ceiling "I don't have many guests over as you can see." He figured he should at least make it look more presentable and waved his wand.

All the dust began disappearing and the parchment was stacking neatly on the bookshelf with a few books. The lamp on the bedside table began to flicker illuminating the green bed sheets which became clean and wrinkle free. "Make any mess and you'll be cleaning it by hand."

Scorpius walked inside and placed his trunks at the foot of the bed and got changed into his pyjama's. He slumped into bed and fell asleep.

It was 12:45am when Scorpius awoke, his vision was blurred from the street lights outside coming in from the window and got up to close the blinds. His vision focused enough to make out an outline in the window, he squinted at it and turned to go to Snape's room. He noticed the end door slightly open and entered. Inside was a magnificent room, a four poster bed with green and black banner's silk bed sheets and dark stained wood bedroom furniture. In the bed was Snape.

"Uncle Sev." Called Scorpius, the man jolted in his sleep and sat up. "What?"

"There's a crazy cat lady outside my bedroom window, may I throw something heavy at her?"

"What?" He got up and followed Scorpius into his room and peered through the window. There was nothing there. "Scorpius if this is a joke-" He then spotted the nutty lady down the street run back to her home. _I could use that to an advantage. _"Go to sleep."

"What if she comes back?"

"Then throw something at her, and make sure it hits her the first time I don't want you throwing more of my stuff at her than you need to."

Severus returned to his room and fell back asleep in moments. At 1:30AM Scorpius snuck downstairs to put his plan into action, with him was a bag of tricks. He had brought some of Weasley's Wizard Wheesze's with him and this was payback time.

He put a Canary cream in the cookie jar been which was filled with an assortment of small pastries. Took out skiving snackbox and emptied the contents in the sweet jar. The rest would be deployed tomorrow. Silently he made his way up the stairs to meet Snape in the hallway. "Hello." He got no reply from the potions master who was breathing deeply. "Ohh this is perfect."

He led Snape outside and around the neighbourhood to a shaded spot outside somebody's home. There was garbage cans and litter but that would all add for an effect. "Okay Uncle Sev this is your bed," He helped him sit down and then lay back onto a garbage bag. "Thats it." Then he tip toed to the door and knocked loudly on it before sprinting back into Snape's house and locking it. He then went to the window to watch.

A woman opened the door and looked around, eventually her eyes settled on Snape. "Oh you dirty bugger! Get!" She reached for an umbrella and took a swing at him.

Snape's eyes opened and rolled just in time to miss the umbrella. "What the?" The second swing hit him though and he got up. "What are you doing?"

"No hobos in front of my house you washed up greasy haired hobo!" She then relented on her swinging. "If I catch you infront of my house again you'll be in bigger trouble." She then turned around and slammed the door shut.

Snape then got his bearings and realized he wasn't in his house. "That little." He ran back to his house a murderous look on his face and turned the door handle which was locked. "Open up!"

"In the words of some muggle that went on some sort of hunger strike, Make me." Scorpius went upstairs and climbed into bed, Snape couldn't get in now. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

Snape took out his wand and took down all the charms on the front door and entered, he had thought up a little plan while banging on the door so he calmly and quietly stepped into Scorpius' room. Said younger wizard was sleeping and completely unaware of anything going around him. If Severus was right he was like his father and could sleep through anything, he took out his wand and pointed it at his head. He wordlessly cast a charm onto the boy and left to go back to sleep.

**What Sort of Mayhem will be in the next Chapter I wonder? =D Sorry for being so late D: I kept getting sidetracked this story was done right after I did Chapter Two mostly, Chapter 4 should be out soon.**

**Thank you to Kurioda and Tsarina13 for being my first 2 Subs for this story. It's really good motivation.**


	4. Chapter 4

Snape's Adventure's in Babysitting Chapter: 4

A/N sorry for not updating in so long x.x I've been kind of stumped as to what to write. Thank you Shadow Priestes for being for the first one to favorite the story =P. Also thank you to all my reviewers and for those that have put up with my absence x.x.

The next morning the sun was shining through the dusty window and the sound of a lone bird was chirping somewhere in a tree. All was peaceful and Snape was sprawled out on his back in his queen size bed. The sheets were wrapped around his mid section leaving his chest bare. There was nothing that could spoil this perfect morning, not even the sounds of the potion's master's breathing disturbed anything in the house.

Scorpius finally sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily. The Malfoy heir looked over at an old wind up clock on the desk it was 7AM, he decided to get up and went to the washroom to do the usual morning routine. He splashed water on his face and blindly grabbed a towel. When he finally looked at himself in the mirror he noticed something odd. His hair color was hot pink. He took in a long deep breath and looked at himself hard in the mirror. "This means war." He said to himself and sped walked into his room, quickly getting dressed and arming himself with a projectile.

He silently tip toed out of his room and went down the hall towards Snape's room. He opened the door to see Snape sprawled out on the bed. He crawled over to the bed on his elbows and slowly stood up. He raised his arms over his head and brought down what he was holding onto Snape's face with full force.

Snape jumped and grabbed for his wand he spun around to see nothing. Confused he slowly got up from the bed and stood up. His obsidian eyes looking around for any sign of movement, WHACK! He stumbled forward and he turned around to see who and what was hitting him. There was nothing but air, but that didn't make sense. He heard a small tap somewhere in the room and the room was engulfed with a black powder. "Weasley's.." He growled remembering Draco had used this black powder in his 6th year at Hogwarts. It was impossible to see through it, he put his hands in front of him and felt around for the door. He tripped and then it started, over and over again he was hit with something, soft? "SCORPIUS!" He roared, his suspicions were confirmed when the pillow stopped for the briefest moment before starting up again.

Scorpius, finally having had enough ran out the door of Snape's room. Snape got up and bounded after Scorpius. He just caught the site of pink hair rounding a corner down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs Scorpius was nowhere in sight, he stumbled forward and eventually fell down. All he heard was Scorpius yell "Stupefy!"

What happened next seemed almost surreal, Scorpius dragged Snape across the floor by his ankle. With a lot of effort he got Snape into a chair and used a roll of duct tape to secure his wrists and ankles to it. "You think it's funny to turn my hair pink?"

"No, to be honest I find myself tickled pink at the idea itself." He smirked at Scorpius.

"Well, you're about to learn the secret about how the other sitter's quit." Scorpius turned around and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a heart shaped jade box and turned around grinning at the Potions Master. His hands opened it and Snape saw what was in it. The inside of the lid read; 'Property of Astoria Malfoy' and inside was different shades of makeup.

Snape stayed neutral. "Seriously that's your plan?" He drawled.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Asked Scorpius.

"It's Juvenile and I've seen better schemes pulled off by 5 year olds." Snape replied again with a yawn. "If you untied me I could teach you a simple potion that would make anyone look foolish."

Scorpius thought it over. The whole idea seemed like a trick and most likely was. "Okay then, but give me your wand." Scorpius removed the tape and made Snape get his wand at wand point. He handed it over to Scorpius who took it with a grin. "Now show me the potion."

Snape turned and went down into the cold dark basement that served as his at home office. It was as dark and wet looking as his classroom. There was a lone desk in the middle with pockets for materials to create any potion he desired. He went over to a shelf and took a potion.

"This is veritasirum." He told Scorpius who took the potion eagerly. "It makes people tell their deepest darkest secrets. However, there is one thing missing from it before it is complete."

"What's that?" Scorpius asked.

"A hair of the person you want to target. Then you drink it."

"Really…" He pondered this new information. "Alright, give me a hair."

"Wouldn't you want to save it for someone at school?" Snape asked.

"No, I want to spill your secrets and gain power."

_Definitely a Malfoy_ Snape thought to himself. "Very well then but I will be right back."

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked suspiciously.

"Bathroom" Snape said closing a door behind him. Scorpius paced outside the door and waited. A few minutes later Snape emerged. "Here is a hair."He held out a long black hair about the same length as his hair.

Scorpius took it and laughed evilly. Without a second guess he dropped the hair into the potion and let it sit for a few seconds. It turned a flesh color and he swung his head back. He swallowed the first mouthful and set down the bottle. "Ugh! That wa-" He covered his lips, his voice sounded like it was on helium. He looked at his hands, they were paws and he was slowly shrinking. His nose turned into a long pointed snout with whiskers and just before the transformation was complete Snape grabbed him by the tail.

"Just like your father." Snape smiled as the black rat waved its arms around. He placed walked back into the room he went in and it hit Scorpius. That room was full of an assortment of animals useful for potions ingredients. Snape picked up a cage and placed Scorpius in it before going upstairs.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner." He said to himself sitting back in his arm chair reading through a potions journal.

"Think of what?" Snape looked up to see Draco emerging into the living room. "Where's Scorpius?" He asked looking around for his son.

Snape reached over and held up the cage for Draco. "You'd do well to teach him some manners and never trust those you go into combat with. He thought a Polyjuice potion was Veritasirum."

"I'll be sure to do that Severus." Looking into the cage at the black rat inside. "Other than that how was he?"

"Angelic." Said Severus.

Not wanting to press the matter Draco merely nodded and headed towards the fireplace. "I guess we'll be off then." Draco stepped into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Malfoy Manor!" He was then ungulfed by green flames and he was gone in seconds.

"I'm getting way too old for this." Snape said to himself rubbing his temples.

A/N: Want more Snape's Adventures? Subscribe I'm working on the next one. I've also got a 3 part story going that shows how the Voldemort took down the ministry of magic and how everything played out from the dark side and I'm hoping to release one for Christmas. Next up is Weasel and Granger's kids' xDD.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

heyyy I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while D: writers block x.x and I've been working on the other story too. So I have been working jus not uploading anything. I'll try to put up more chapters soon ^^. R&R

Chapter One: The Arrival

Snape's Place:

It's been a few weeks since Scorpius ran through the hallways of his home. His life was once again back on track and he was feeling a lot better. He was down in the basement working on his latest concoction. He was working on his own version of Polyjuice potion. His main objective was to shorten the amount of time it took to brew it. A simple task for him because even if he succeeded in creating one in less than a month by just a little bit he would make history in the world of potion making.

He was in his element, shunned up in his basement with just the eerie glow of the cauldron and the odd torch mounted on the wall cascading shadows across the stone floor. Snape went to the storage cupboard to look for his next ingredient lace wing fly.

Somewhere in London:

"Ron! Hurry Up! We'll be late for the dinner party at Hogwarts!" Came the commanding voice of Hermione Granger. A witch with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes, speed walking next to her was her daughter Rose. A young Ravenclaw, Rose looked like her mother except for flaming red hair that came down to her shoulders.

"Mione, come on I'm walking as fast as I can." Ron said walking behind them with their son Hugo. The trademark Weasley hair hadn't escaped their kids as Hugo had it too.

"If you hadn't stopped at that shop to go to the lavatory we would have been on schedule." She scolded continuing to speed walk ahead.

Snape's Place Again:

He returned to the cauldron and stirred the lace wing fly in. As he did he inwardly smiled at his work, it was time to leave it sit for a bit so he went over to a small reading area in the corner and picked up a book.

Somewhere in London but closer to Snape's home:

"Ron I swear you have the bladder of a child." Hermione chided getting impatient.

"Mione, come on cut me some slack. Hugo had to go too."

"Mom's right, you do have the bladder of a child." Nodded Rose in agreement and her mother laughed.

Ron emerged 5 minutes later with Hugo and they left the store heading to Spinner's End. "We're almost there just down the street."

Guess…I Dare you:

Snape sat down after deciding to read the muggle book Frankenstien. He had always wanted to read this book but never quite got around to actually reading this. What piqued his interest about it was that it was a story of creating life from something that was dead. He had had just read the first sentence when he heard a knock at his door.

He slowly looked up at the ceiling with the burning question of 'whose there?' in his mind. He set the book down and climbed up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs the knocking at the door started up again this time it was harder. Snape walked over to the door and opened it. Standing outside his door was the insufferable know it all and Weasley. He cocked an eyebrow and then his eyes drifted down to the children looking up at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked impatiently.

"Professor, I know this is last minute but would you watch Rose and Hugo for us?" Hermione asked in her usual professional manner. "There's a dinner party at Hogwarts and we've been invited."

"Let me get this straight, you're willing to leave your two young children with an ex deatheater." He asked attempting to escape from this. He had had enough from Teddy and Scorpius, he certainly didn't need any Weasel offspring running around his house.

"Would you professor? We'll pay you and it's only for a few hours. We got a recommendation from Draco." Hermione said. "Rose is mature for her age and usually spends her time reading, Hugo if you really wanted to can be put down for bed."

Snape thought this over for a bit, he could get cash and Granger had never been one to tell a lie. "Very well, but I accept you back here at 11pm NO EXCEPTIONS."

"Thank you Severus." Hermione lowered her head in thanks and handed a small bag to Rose. "You two stay out of trouble okay?"

"Yes mother." Said Rose taking the bag from her, she turned to Snape who looked down at her with a scowl. She took her brothers hand and led him inside.

Hugo stood next to his sister and heard the door close behind them then footsteps. He turned around and saw Snape looking down at them. He stared back into the cold black eyes, they seemed to pierce into his soul and looking into the depths of his mind.

Snape stared back at him, why did all the kids he babysat always end up staring at him at some point. "HA! YOU BLINKED! I WIN!" Snape was jolted out of his mind from the loud noise and saw a red blur circling him, he raised an eyebrow and looked at Rose.

"He had some sugar before we came, dad insisted." Said Rose sitting down to read a book.

"Perfect." Snape sighed and the blur stopped to stare up at him again. Hugo tilted his head to the side and watched Snape again.

"Were you a Deatheater?" He asked.

"Yes." Replied Snape stiffly.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Hugo asked tilting his head to the other side at the potions master who was beginning to lose his temper.

"Hugo!" Rose hissed, we promised mom to be on our best behavior. "Why don't you do something productive?"

Snape looked over at Rose in shock, maybe some kids weren't so bad, most of the time they were worse. "I don't want to."He said in a matter of fact tone and began to look through the dark and dusty home. Snape just shook his head and went back downstairs. As long as they didn't break anything too much he thought he could trust them. Well Rose at least to keep her brother under control.

Rose watched him and then walked to the top of the stairs, her brother Hugo walked past her and down into the cellar. She followed him and they found themselves engulfed in a green glow. Snape was stirring a cauldron in the center of the room.

Hugo pulled a chair to the side of the counter and stood on it to watch Snape. "Watcha makin?" He asked.

"Polyjuice potion."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because I'm trying to make it take less time for it to brew. Don't you have to go to bed or something?"

"Mayyyyyyybe." Hugo watched the potion bubbled over the small fire underneath it.

"So go to bed or something."

"Make Me."

Snape stopped in his tracks. Never had a student or child ever said that to him, not even Scorpius. "Are we really going to have to go there?"

"Mayyyyyybe."

"Petrificus Totalis." Snape pointed his wand at Hugo who then froze up. He was pleased with himself for a second or two before he noticed the boy was slowly swinging back. He watched as the boy slowly swung back and forth on the stool with a smirk.

"Finite Incantantum!" A blue light surrounded Hugo who gripped the chair. "You used that on a child? What's wrong with you! Hugo get down here now." Hugo reluctantly got off the stool and stood next to his sister.

"I think it's time for Master Hugo to go to sleep now." Snape said.

A/n: And Let's give an awesome Birthday wish to our Potions Master actor Alan Rickman who turned 65 today w000000000t Happy Birthday Alan!


End file.
